Sue Acachalla
Sue Acachalla, also known as the Suck-ish Officer, or The''' Sucky Officer''', is a character from the Gmod SILLY DRAGON Mod Video. She is played by Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba). She is infamous for being awful at whatever she does, as her name implies. She was supposedly tasked with the job of killing Prince Fang, the evil overlord wanted in 13 dimensions. She showed up just after Sally had killed Prince Fang using Spencer's rusty Brace Bullets. She came running through the Acacalla household and shouted "I'm here to kill the dinosaur" Then when it was revealed to her that she was late and Prince Fang was already dead she said "I suck at my job" to which Jordan Frye (Venturian) laughed at and gave her the name, "The Suckish Officer". When Gertrude said that they can cut Papa Acachalla out of the dragon's belly, Spencer hired him. In the Gmod Acachalla Animal Zoo mod video, he was accidentally adopted as a daughter back when she identified as male, instead of a son by Gertrude. Papa Acachalla hired her as the zoo's security guard as well. In the Gmod FUNNY Huge Dinosaur Mod it's revealed that Sue identifies as a girl rather than a boy; making her the first transgender character in Venturiantale. Personality Sue is generally quite humble from being called awful all her life, and she cherishes any praise she receives from others. She is very open about her emotions, going as far as to beg on her knees when the time calls for it. Despite being horrible at almost everything, she is a very kind person. Sue is not above acting like a bratty teen from time to time. Biography Sue first appeared at the end of SILLY DRAGON MOD!, running out of the back of the Acachalla house just as Sally had shot Prince Fang, and declaring "I'm here to kill the dinosaur!", to which Spencer replied, "He's already dead." To this Sue said "I suck at my job". When hearing that they needed help retrieving Papa Acachalla from the dragon's stomach, she immediately volunteered and was even more immediately hired, which she cried thank you for. When next she appeared, she had been legally adopted by Gertrude as a daughter, despite identifying as male at the time. Sue was present when Papa Acachalla bought the FNAF animatronics. She tried to shoot them with first guns, and then rockets, to no avail. Not through any fault of her own, but simply that they were indestructible. She once dressed up as a Charizard,running amok the Acachallas home. Whilst in the guise of a Pokemon, Sue caught the attention of the athourities, who then provoked the Acachalla family causing chaos. She was revealed to be a girl in the FUNNY Huge Dinosaur mod. Alter Egos * Charizard Relationships Papa Acachalla Sue is Papa Acachalla's legal daughter. Their relationship is pretty rough. Papa wasn't really fond of adopting yet another kid. He seems to have warmed up to Sue overtime, though he still send the occasional missile after her. Gertrude Gertrude was the one who let Sue into the family, and she treats her kindly. She was the one who signed her adoption papers, accidentally making her a legal daughter(she identified as male at the time). Gertrude loves Sue as much as the other kids. Sally Sally Acachalla is Sue's legal sister. The two are very fond of each other, braiding each other's hair and doing things that normal sisters would do. Billy Acachalla Billy is Sue's legal brother. Since they are never in the same place at the same time (due to Isaac only playing one at a time), their relationship with each other most likely won't ever be clear but she probably annoys Billy. Her behavior makes her seem more like a younger sister towards him, though she is older than Billy by ten years. Maddie Friend Maddie is Sue's new aunt, because she was adopted into the Acachalla family. Sue was at Summer Camp when Maddie Friend came round to babysit Susan so the two haven't really interacted. Trivia * The first words she said to Papa Acachalla in the ANIMAL ZOO MOD video were "My Eyes!!!" When she opened the bathroom door while Acachalla was taking a bath. * Her mask was sown into her face by her grandmother. * Papa Acachalla made her a security guard. * She has shot a lot of animals. * She uses the .357 Magnum Revolver. * Her real name is Sue. As revealed in the Gmod Baby PLAYERMODEL MOD Roleplay! (Garry's Mod). * She once lit the Achachalla's Treehouse on fire, without really doing a thing. * She is obsessed with shampoo, so much so she mistakes explosives such as Davy Crocketts for shampoo. * She often wears pink like Sally. * She was accidentally signed as a sister in the Acachalla Family back when she identified as male. * In the FUNNY POKEMON! - Gmod Charizard Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod) video, it was revealed that she was the Charizard and spent most of the video turning back, beginning with her voice to her normal self, albeit with her head on fire. * Sue is the only Acachalla sibling to not be adopted from Papa Acachalla's 7-11. Category:Homele [[Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Venturian [[Category:Idiot Category:Sally Acacha [[Category:HomelessGoomba's Chara [[Category:Police Category:Billy [[Category:Acachalla Family Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Isaac Frye [[Category:Ge